


the story of you, me, us & everything in between

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, but its rlly mild tbh, gentle kisses, i was rlly bored tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never up to Raven. At least, not anymore. It was now all the people's choice, whether they stood for or against. If they decided to put pen to paper and fight with words.</p><p>Even if some weren't so Charming word-wise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story of you, me, us & everything in between

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i haven't written EAH in forever but whatever

The dorm room had a sense of ambience to it; the curtains halfway open to let in some butter-yellow sunlight, Tailor Quick softly playing from a cell phone and Raven splayed out on her bed, surrounded in papers.  This was not her ideal way to spend a late Friday afternoon, but c’est la vie.

There was a knock on the door, someone prodding into her zone, and she sighed.

“It’s open,” she hollered.

She expected Apple to waltz in. Or maybe one of her friends to show up, just to check in. None of those people. Out of the corner of her eye, Raven noticed the shimmer of a gold crown and a hint of a blue blazer.

“I can come into your dorm, right?” a voice spoke up.

A laugh escaped Raven. “It’s not six o’ clock yet, Dexter,” she retorted. “C’mon in,”

Shuffling into the dorm room and leaving the door a crack open, Dexter awkwardly swaggered his way in. “Hey,” he said, giving a slight wave. “Heard you were busy. Thought you could use some company, o-or help, y’know?”

“Company would be great right now,” Raven confessed, her voice coming out like a sigh.

Dexter stepped forward, leaning up against the post of the bed. His eyes travelled all around at the work Raven kept herself occupied with.

He knew what it was, he just couldn’t believe it.

“Writing our own stories and making them all work is harder than I thought,” Raven sighed, as she sifted through notebook papers, napkins and scratch paper. “I don’t even know how to weave these together,” A groan escaped her as she squinted at some more terrible handwriting.

Grimm had dared her, taunted her, if the Rebels could write a better Storybook of Legends. They took the challenge. And they had until the end of the year - when a Legacy Day redo would be forced upon them. All of the Rebels were up for it, and some people switched sides once the ball started rolling. Raven had been hit left and right, people handing her their own remixes of their fables and it was all up to her to have everything make sense. She would be the one closing the final curtain of their elaborate, beautiful story...

...if she could figure out how to read people’s so-called handwriting.

“How’s it going?” Dexter piped up, easily sitting down next to her.

Raven managed a small smile. “It’s going,” she muttered, skimming over a paragraph written in slanted, crosshatch cursive. Ah, Lizzie’s handwriting. “I swear, Lizzie and Daring are trying to become Queen and King of all Ever After,”

Dexter shrugged. “We could have an election,” he mused.

“Yeah,” Raven said wistfully. They were teenagers. And they had a future to write, to change, before the Legacy Day redo. It wasn’t very long, but if the Rebels were one thing, they were persistent. “Apple still hasn’t submitted hers…”

Taking her hand into his own, Dexter kissed the back of Raven’s knuckles.

“They’ll all come around someday,” he said. “We’ll get happy endings. You promised,”

“It’s not up to me,” Raven sighed. “It’s up to the people and what they want. I only enforce it at this point,”

Dexter laughed. “You would make an amazing Queen, you know that?” he whispered.

Raven arched an eyebrow, gently rubbing her thumb on the top of his hand. “Was that an implication of something?” she teased. “Maybe a certain Charming has his own storyline planned out?”

“Uh,” Dexter stammered, his expression flushing. “I might’ve,” He paused. “I-it’s not written yet,”

“Well, that’s one story I  _ cannot wait _ to read,”

A content sigh escaped Raven, looking at her unexpected Prince for a few moments before her gaze travelled back down to all of the rough drafts. Good godmother, how was she supposed to get all of this done before the end of the school year? It was a good thing she had convinced Cerise to do her homework and not eat it. (That joke hadn’t gone as well as expected.)

Raven found herself surprised by a kiss on the forehead, and she chuckled. “What do you think you’re doing?” she mused, bestowing the tiniest smirk.

“C’mon,” Dexter urged. “Take a break, you deserve it.”

“Dex, I can’t,”

“Nope. No backing out,”

She had never let go of his hand, and squeezed it a little. “Dexter, I’m serious,”

Batting his silver-blue eyes to get a laugh out of her, Dexter smiled. “We’ll go to Hocus Cafe, grab coffee and come right back,” he said. “I promise.”

Raven sighed. She could always pass a few of these stories onto Holly, have her edit them, and they could get back to each other. Besides, Raven had been lacking on a lot of things: sleep, magic practice, dragon riding, hanging out with her boyfriend…

“Fine,” she said.

Dexter smiled, getting up off the bed and easily guiding Raven with him. With his arm wrapped around her as they left the dorm, the two of them looked at each other and just for a split second, everything almost felt normal.

Destiny was an illusion, stories weren’t real, and it was just the two of them to take on the world.

_ Look out,  _ Raven thought.  _ A Queen and a Charming coming through. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
